Just Like a Pill
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Obsession is an understatement, especially when it comes to a drunken night with Jeff Hardy. JeffxOC One shot


**A/N: Boo, you whore and your request. You're lucky I love you, Charlie.**

**You know I'm just kidding ;)**

**So, yeah…for those who were wondering, this whole thing was requested for me to do.**

She fell in love in the first place. Or at least that's what she thought. But who falls in love in a day? Especially with a man as unpredictable as him?

Charlotte was lying on the floor of her flat in England. She kept replaying the memories over and over again in her head. Her blonde hair was unkempt and was strewn all over her face. Staring up at the ceiling, a small flood of tears filled her eyes. As they teetered over the edge of her eyelids, they mixed with her mascara and eyeliner. Smudging the makeup, it stung her eyes. Blinking the pain away, she started thinking of the only person she had been thinking about for the two days.

Jeff Hardy.

_I'm lying here on the floor where you left me  
__I think I took too much  
__I'm crying here  
__What have you done?  
__I thought it would be fun_

He never intended for it to go beyond a one night stand the first time. He kept her number for the next time he would be in England for a show. Sure, Jeff had a girlfriend back home, but she didn't like traveling with him. He needed _something_ to occupy his time while he was abroad.

He didn't expect her to remember him. She was a beautiful girl, so he thought that she'd find _someone_ within the year to be with.

She found someone, alright. She found him.

_I can't stay on your life support  
__There's a shortage in the switch  
__I can't stay on your morphine  
_'_Cause it's making me itch  
__I said I tried to call the nurse again  
__But she's being a little bitch  
__I think I'll get out of here_

It all started in a smoky bar. Charlotte frequented these kinds of establishments with her friends on the weekends. Being the only single girl in her group, she was condemned to being a wallflower. It was rare that she could ever find a guy that satisfied her unique taste in men.

But Jeff Hardy?

He was more than good enough for her. Hell, he was more than perfect.

Charlotte was having a rather bad night when fate allowed them to meet. As her friends were doing body shots with their boyfriends on the other side of the bar, Charlotte flirted with some random guys in order to get free drinks. She was almost at the point of passing out when she laid eyes on him. He fit her bill perfectly, and even though she probably wouldn't remember anything the next day, she knew it at the moment.

When Jeff saw her, he knew that she was the girl to spend the night with. He wanted a girl that wouldn't call him the day after, wouldn't burden him ever again. Charlotte looked like she partied a lot and had a lot of one night stands, just like what he was looking for.

If only Jeff Hardy knew better than to judge a book by its cover…

"What's your name, cutie?" he asked the disheveled girl. The flock of men that was standing around her disappeared once they saw the reaction Charlotte gave to Jeff's advances.

"Ch-ch-arlotte," she stuttered, barely maintaining her composure. She nearly lost her balance, but she held herself up by leaning on the barstool that she was standing next to.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte nodded.

"That's a sexy name. I'm going to call you Charlie. Is that alright?"

The newly dubbed Charlie nodded enthusiastically. As far as she knew, he could call her whatever he wanted.

_Where I can  
__Run just as fast as I can  
__To the middle of nowhere  
__To the middle of my frustrated fears  
__And I swear you're just like a pill  
__Instead of making me better  
__You keep making me ill  
__You keep making me ill_

As Charlotte lay on the ground, she regretted the mistake of ever going to the bar with her friends that night. But then she remembered that _he_ was the one to initiate it all. This was _his_ fault, right?

But who could fault a guy for being what a woman truly desired?

"So, Charlie, do you want to get out of here with me?" Jeff asked, seductively raising an eyebrow. He knew that Beth would _never_ find out about this back home. She trusted him way too much. But Jeff was bored, and he could keep a secret to the grave if he really wanted or needed to.

This was one of those secrets.

"Yeah, let's go," Charlie said, grabbing her purse and allowing Jeff to lead him out to his car.

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
__This must be a bad trip  
__All of the other pills  
__They were different  
__Maybe I should get some help_

The next morning, Charlie woke up next to Jeff in his hotel room. True to her drunken ways, she didn't remember a thing. The only thing she knew was that she was naked and next to a guy she didn't know very well. Taking a good look at his sleeping form, she decided that he was hot and it didn't matter if she didn't know him. At least she had good taste in her drunken stupor.

Jeff stirred awake next to her. "Oh, shit, I should get you home," she laughed. "My plane leaves in four hours." He tossed her one of his shirts to wear and he drove her home.

Throughout the day, Charlie couldn't get him out of her head. His face haunted her thoughts like a ghost, but a welcome one. She knew that he would never see him again, and it tore her apart.

It was then that she took a good look at the shirt he had given her. It was a WWE shirt. She didn't watch wrestling, so she researched it. Once she found it, she learned that it was _his_ shirt. _He _was Jeff Hardy.

_I can't stay on your life support  
__There's a shortage in the switch  
__I can't stay on your morphine  
_'_Cause it's making me itch  
__I said I tried to call the nurse again  
__But she's being a little bitch  
__I think I'll get out of here_

Obsession was an understatement.

She never missed an episode of RAW. She searched him all over the internet. Her favorites list on her youtube account was filled with videos of him. She found herself yelling at old videos of his romantic storyline with Trish Stratus, wanting to kill the poor girl, even though she knew she couldn't change it.

She checked the live events schedule on WWE's website everyday for the day that he would return to her country so she could see him again.

Jeff was becoming some sort of a drug to Charlotte. If she didn't see him in some way, shape, or form at least once a day, she'd go crazy and start yelling at people.

He became even more of a drug when she built up some level of "tolerance," if it could be called that. At first, just seeing a picture would be fine. But as the year went on, she had to see more. Hours of her day would be wasted in front of her computer, watching the same video of him over and over.

Once Charlotte found out that he was starting to spearhead the company, her craze heightened. She started taping the episodes of RAW and all the pay per views so she could watch him whenever she wanted.

As for the shirt he gave her? Well, she never washed it. She slept in it every single night.

She would no longer go out with her friends that often, either. She would only go if they were going to the same place that she met Jeff. She would shun away the men offering to buy her drinks.

Charlotte only wanted Jeff.

_Where I can  
__Run just as fast as I can  
__To the middle of nowhere  
__To the middle of my frustrated fears  
__And I swear you're just like a pill  
__Instead of making me better  
__You keep making me ill  
__You keep making me ill_

Her walls were decorated with posters of him.

His entrance theme was her ringtone.

She even contemplated dying her hair to match his colorful tastes.

She didn't know he had a _real_ girlfriend back home. She just assumed that he was single and looking for fun.

_Run just as fast as I can  
__To the middle of nowhere  
__To the middle of my frustrated fears  
__And I swear you're just like a pill  
__Instead of making me better  
__You keep making me ill  
__You keep making me ill_

About a year later, Charlotte discovered that the WWE was making a return to England. She bought herself a ringside ticket. She went to that bar every single day in hopes of running into Jeff once he arrived in England.

No such luck.

Yes, it was true that she had his number, but she was too afraid to call.

Would he remember her?

If not, she swore that she'd _make_ him remember her.

_I can't stay on your life support  
__There's a shortage in the switch  
__Just like a pill  
__I can't stay on your morphine  
_'_Cause it's making me itch  
__Just like a pill  
__I said I tried to call the nurse again  
__But she's being a little bitch  
__Just like a pill  
__I think I'll get out of here_

Beth never found out about Jeff's infidelity on his last night in England. Why not try it again?

When Charlotte saw Jeff's name on her caller ID, she nearly fainted.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Charlie, it's Jeff? Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember you."

How could she forget? She _breathed_ him.

_Where I can  
__Run just as fast as I can  
__To the middle of nowhere  
__To the middle of my frustrated fears  
__And I swear you're just like a pill  
__Instead of making me better  
__You keep making me ill  
__You keep making me ill_

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again tonight. I'm in the area, so…"

"Yes," Charlotte interrupted. _Shit, I sounded obvious._

"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour."

_Run just as fast as I can  
__To the middle of nowhere  
__To the middle of my frustrated fears  
__And I swear you're just like a pill  
__Instead of making me better  
__You keep making me ill  
__You keep making me ill_

Jeff never came. It turned out that he had found another leggy blonde to spend some time with on his way to pick up Charlotte.

No cancellation call was given. Just a complete ditching.

Her complete obsession turned to anger. She ripped down the pictures on her wall. She threw her tapes and DVDs across the room. She burned the shirt that he had given her.

The withdrawal was getting to her, and it was only two days since it happened.

_Run just as fast as I can  
__To the middle of nowhere  
__To the middle of my frustrated fears  
__And I swear you're just like a pill  
__Instead of making me better  
__You keep making me ill  
__You keep making me ill_

The ground was her new home.

How could she have let this happen to her?

This was why she never allowed herself to get into one night stands. She just hit the wrong wall.

She had gotten herself addicted to the wrong drug.

_Run just as fast as I can  
__To the middle of nowhere  
__To the middle of my frustrated fears_

If there was rehab for this king of thing, Charlotte would have checked herself in. Jeff Hardy was just not a nice drug to be addicted to. She didn't want to lie on the floor any longer.

She wanted to move.

She wanted to move on.

**A/N: Whew.**

**For the record, Charlie, I stayed up until 4:30 AM doing this. Well…I don't have to get up until 11, so it was really no big deal…**

**I guess I should start working on my other requests now. If you want me to write you something, see my profile for more details.**

**Like it, Charlie?**

**Review.**


End file.
